1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical component and equipment racks and, in particular, to latch mechanisms for securing swinging gate-type frames to the electrical component and equipment racks on which they are mounted, and methods of using same.
2. Background Art
Racks for supporting a wide variety of objects have been well known for decades. More recently, the advent of technological advances in audio and video equipment and in computer equipment has effected corresponding advances in the structures used to support and retain such electrical components. Thus, these support structures are now frequently constructed with space age materials using advanced techniques for providing strength, durability, flexibility and the like.
One particular focus in designing such racks is on the need to reliably support large amounts of weight thereon. The cumulative weight of electrical components, the wires and cables connected thereto, mounting accessories for supporting and retaining the components and wires, and any other electrical equipment, may be quite large, and thus, special consideration must be given to such racks and any portions thereof which may be required to support this weight. Many racks, frames or cabinets include portions which swing, slide or otherwise move relative to other portions. The problem of weight is particularly important with regard to those racks in which the moving portion must itself support a large amount of weight, thus heavily stressing the hinges, slides or other moving support mechanisms.
A good example of the issues surrounding this problem is demonstrated by those racks utilizing a xe2x80x9cswinging gatexe2x80x9d type of frame which is pivotably attached thereto using some sort of hinge mechanism. The rack may be floor-mounted or it may be wall-mounted. The gate frame may support some or all of the electrical equipment which is mounted in the rack, and thus the gate frame may be quite heavy. As a result, the hinge mechanism, and the structures of the gate frame and the rack in which it is mounted, must be able to withstand significant forces. In addition, the weight of the gate frame may cause the gate frame to become misaligned relative to the remainder of the rack, and thus it may become difficult to swing the gate frame back into a xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d position within the rack. Further, it is often desirable to be able to open the gate frame from either side of the rack, and thus it is preferable to use a hinge mechanism which may also function as a latch.
One prior art solution to these problems utilizes a spring-loaded pin retained within a matching recess to act as a latch. Unfortunately, the pin must be manually moved against the pressure of the spring before the gate frame can be maneuvered into place, thus requiring intervention by the user and preventing the user from using both hands to maneuver the gate frame itself or the equipment mounted thereon. Thus, a need exists for a hinge-latch mechanism for a heavily-loaded gate frame which permits the gate frame to be easily closed merely by swinging the gate frame against the rack on which it is mounted without further intervention from a user.
Briefly summarized, the present invention relates to a ramped latch closure system for securing a swinging gate-type frame to an electrical equipment rack. Broadly defined, a rack for supporting electrical equipment according to one aspect of the present invention includes: a stationary frame assembly having a front, a rear, a first side and a second side; a hinge assembly; a gate frame having a front, a rear, a first side and a second side, the first gate frame side being rotatably attached to the first side of the stationary frame assembly via the hinge assembly; and a sill bracket disposed in a corner of the second side of one of the gate frame and the stationary frame assembly, the sill bracket including a ramp leading to a pin receptacle.
In features of this aspect, the rack further includes a pin assembly, such that if the sill bracket is disposed in the gate frame, then the pin assembly is disposed on the stationary frame assembly, and if the sill bracket is disposed in the stationary frame assembly, then the pin assembly is disposed on the gate frame; the pin assembly includes a pin adapted to be received by the pin receptacle; the pin assembly includes a spring for biasing the pin toward the pin receptacle; the pin extends in a vertical direction, and the pin receptacle is oriented to receive a vertically-oriented pin; the gate frame is rotatably adjustable between a first position in which the pin is in contact with the ramp and a second position in which the pin is seated within the pin receptacle; the gate frame is rotatably adjustable between the first position and the second position without direct manual interaction with the pin; movement of the gate frame from the first position to the second position causes the pin to be temporarily vertically deflected by the ramp; the sill bracket is disposed in the lower corner of the second side of the stationary frame assembly, and the rack further includes a second sill bracket disposed in the upper corner of the second side of the stationary frame assembly; the sill brackets are of identical construction and are installed such that one sill bracket is rotated 90 degrees relative to the other, the sill bracket includes at least a first portion and a second portion, the two portions being diagonally symmetrical to each other; the ramp is a first ramp and is part of the first portion of the sill bracket, the second portion of the sill bracket includes a second ramp, and the first ramp and the second ramp are diagonally symmetrical; and the first portion of the sill bracket includes a first part of the pin receptacle and the second portion of the sill bracket includes a second part of the pin receptacle.
In other features of this aspect, the stationary frame assembly includes at least one side member and at least one bottom member, the side member is disposed on the second side of the stationary frame assembly, and the sill bracket is attached to both the side member and the bottom member; the gate frame includes at least one side member and at least one bottom member, the side member is disposed on the second side of the gate frame, and the sill bracket is attached to both the side member and the bottom member; the sill bracket is a first sill bracket and the pin assembly is a first pin assembly, wherein the hinge assembly includes a second sill bracket and a second pin assembly, wherein the second sill bracket includes a ramp leading to a pin receptacle, and wherein the second pin assembly includes a pin adapted to be received by the pin receptacle; when the pin of the first pin assembly is disposed within the pin receptacle of the first sill bracket, then the gate frame may be rotated relative to the stationary frame assembly via the first pin assembly and first sill bracket; and the first sill bracket and the first pin assembly are identical to the second sill bracket and the second pin assembly, respectively.
The present invention also includes a method for latching a first structure to a second structure, at least one of which is a gate frame, in an electrical equipment rack, the two structures being initially hinged together and a pin being disposed on the first structure and a ramped sill bracket having an inclined ramp and a pin receptacle is disposed on the second structure, wherein the method includes: rotating at least one of the two structures toward the other structure; during the rotating step, displacing the pin using the inclined ramp; and discontinuing the rotating step once the pin enters the pin receptacle.
In features of this aspect, the step of displacing the pin includes displacing the pin in a vertical direction; the method further includes biasing the pin in a direction opposite that of the displacement of the pin; the step of biasing the pin is carried out by a spring; a second pin is disposed on one of the two structures and a second ramped sill bracket having an inclined ramp and a pin receptacle is disposed on the other of the two structures, and the method further includes causing the second pin to be displaced by the second inclined ramp during the rotating step and discontinuing the rotating step once each of the pins has entered its respective pin receptacle; the ramped sill bracket further includes a second ramp, and the method further include contacting the first structure with the second ramp in order to guide the first and second structures together; the ramped sill bracket further includes a bearing surface disposed adjacent an end of the second ramp, and the method further includes the step of positioning the first structure relative to the second structure using the bearing surface; the method further includes guiding the first structure into contact with the bearing surface using the second ramp; and the rotating step is initiated by a user and the step of displacing the pin occurs without direct interaction between the user and the pin.
In another aspect of the present invention, a ramped latch closure system for securing a first structure to a second structure includes: a pin receptacle having an opening disposed at least partially at a first elevation for vertically receiving a pin; a first ramp vertically inclined toward the pin receptacle for gradually guiding a pin toward the pin receptacle, the first ramp extending from a second elevation to a third elevation, the portion of the first ramp disposed at the second elevation being generally adjacent the pin receptacle opening; and a second ramp extending from a fourth elevation to a fifth elevation, wherein at least one of the fourth and fifth elevations is separated from the first elevation in one vertical direction and wherein the third elevation is separated from the first elevation in the opposite vertical direction.
In features of this aspect, the fourth elevation is above the first elevation and the third elevation is below the first elevation; the system further includes a bearing surface disposed at the fourth elevation; the second ramp is vertically inclined toward the bearing surface; the fifth elevation is above the first elevation; at least one fourth of the pin receptacle opening lies in a horizontal plane; the second ramp is generally semi-conical in shape; the first ramp is generally planar in shape; the slope of the first ramp is substantially equal to the slope of the second ramp; the system further includes a third ramp, the first and third ramps being diagonally symmetrical; the system further includes a fourth ramp, the second and fourth ramps being diagonally symmetrical; the system further includes a pin assembly; the pin assembly includes a pin of suitable size and shape for vertical insertion into the pin receptacle; the pin is vertically adjustable relative to the first ramp; and the pin is disposed to contact the first ramp when the pin assembly and the first ramp are moved toward each other.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a rack for supporting electrical components includes: a stationary frame assembly having a front, a rear, a first side and a second side, the second side having a top corner and a bottom corner; a gate frame having a front, a rear, a first side and a second side, the first side of the gate frame being rotatably attached to the first side of the stationary frame assembly, and the second side of the gate frame having a top corner and a bottom corner; a first sill bracket disposed in the bottom corner of the second side of the stationary frame assembly, the sill bracket including a ramp leading to a pin receptacle; a second sill bracket disposed in the top corner of the second side of the stationary frame assembly, the sill bracket including a ramp leading to a pin receptacle; and a first pin assembly disposed in the bottom corner of the second side of the gate frame, the first pin assembly including a downwardly-biased vertical pin; a second pin assembly disposed in the top corner of the second side of the gate frame, the second pin assembly including an upwardly-biased vertical pin; wherein the gate frame may be rotatably adjusted, relative to the stationary frame assembly, from a first position to a second position, wherein in the first position the downwardly-biased pin is in contact with the first sill bracket ramp and the upwardly-biased pin is in contact with the second sill bracket ramp, wherein in the second position the downwardly-biased pin is seated within the first sill bracket pin receptacle and the upwardly-biased pin is seated within the second sill bracket pin receptacle, and wherein movement of the gate frame from the first position to the second position causes the respective pins to be temporarily vertically deflected by the respective ramps.